


I’ll Protect You

by srm628



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Polus (Among Us), Romance, Sykunno is a simp, You Decide, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Corpse is an impostor. When he meets up with Sykkuno, he makes a promise he intends to keep. “I’ll protect you.”*Could be read as a friendship or romance fic**Corpse’s POV of “do you trust me”*
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 368





	I’ll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited. It was written in like 2 hours. Someone requested on my other fic “do you trust me” to write Corpse’s POV of the events, and I thought it sounded fun. 
> 
> I definitely implied that Corpse has more intense feelings than Sykkuno. 
> 
> (My Among Us knowledge is exclusively from watching gameplay, so please be gentle). 
> 
> Typical RPF spiel   
> -Don’t harass the creators with this ship, and we good. Leave Corpse and Sykkuno alone. Both had said they’re straight, so they don’t need to be bothered.

Corpse stared at the posting. There were imposters among them. He couldn’t help but laugh. 

The crew mates were told to be on the lookout, so everyone was on edge, which made his job a hell of a lot harder. 

He wandered around the planet. Occasionally, he would overhear conversations, but he tried to stay out of a sight. 

He passed by security, where he heard someone greet him. He checked inside. To his surprise, they were alone. A quick kill, and he slipped out. 

He went down to the bottom of the map to the boiler room and O2. The sound of humming caught him off guard. He readied his knife as he turned to corner, only to stop in his tracks. 

Sykkuno was the person humming. He stared at the panel, fiddling with the settings.

Corpse quickly hid the knife as he waited for Sykkuno to turn around. 

Of all the humans he had to run into, why did it have to be Sykkuno? This was the only one he actually cared about. 

An awkward greeting from Sykkuno brought Corpse back to reality. He made tried to make small talk about the weather. Corpse laughed at Sykkuno’s awkwardness, which caused a smile to form on Sykkuno’s face. 

They had a brief conversation about what Sykkuno was doing. He was taking care of the plants, which Corpse could tell just by looking at them. 

And then the dreaded conversation. 

“ Did you hear about the killer?” Sykkuno half-whispered. 

Corpse felt himself tense up, but he couldn’t tell if Sykkuno noticed. He didn’t want to lie to Sykkuno, and of course, he couldn’t even consider hurting him. 

“We should stay together to be safe,” Sykunno finished out. 

Corpse nodded as he felt his body relax. Running with Sykkuno would be useful for him. It gave him an alibi. Plus, he could ensure that Sykkuno wouldn’t get hurt. 

“I’ll protect you, Sykkuno.” 

That sentence was a promise. Corpse would ensure that nothing happened to his precious Sykkuno. He would be here to protect him. 

They walked down to the boiler room, where Sykkuno started to work more on his tasks. Corpse leaned against the wall, just watching. 

Truthfully, even if he had proper tasks, with this promise in mind, he wouldn’t be doing them. He couldn’t protect Sykkuno if his attention was on something else. 

Shortly after finishing up in O2, a meeting was called. They were walking along the bottom of the station when the alarm went off. 

“We should go see what’s wrong,” Sykkuno stated. He looked at Corpse with wide concerned eyes. 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

In truth, Corpse had no interest in rushing back to the meeting. He knew exactly what it would be on. Someone had found a body. And now, they needed to talk about it. 

Sykkuno led Corpse to the cafeteria where they stopped at the table. The others were already there, earning them a few weird looks. They sat down silently and listened to the meeting.

Accusations were thrown around to different members of the crew. People discussed where they were. Corpse attempted to stay out of the spotlight. However, the inevitable happened. Rae turned to look at him. 

“And where were you, Corpse?” 

“I was with Sykkuno,” Corpse answered. He felt a little guilty using Sykkuno like this, even if it was half true. “Keeping him safe.” 

“Is this true, Sykkuno?” 

All eyes turned to his friend. Sykkuno shifted in his chair, obviously uncomfortable. He clearly didn’t like all the attention him. 

Despite that, Sykkuno answered anyway, confirming Corpse’s words. Yup! We were together pretty much the whole time!”

Corpse froze at Sykkuno’s confirmation. Almost the whole time. He admired Sykkuno’s honesty but was concerned at if the others would pick up on it. 

Almost the whole time. Almost. 

He could’ve done the kill. He did do the kill, and he expected someone to call him out on it. 

To his surprise, they didn’t. They dropped the subject and redirected their attentions.

The meeting came to an end with no additional deaths. Corpse was surprised. They had enough people to take a free shot. However, he knew humans were silly creatures. They didn’t want to risk killing an innocent. 

Sykkuno turned to Corpse as the others started to walk away. 

“We still staying together?” He questioned. Corpse noticed a tinge of hopefulness in Sykkuno’s tone, but he couldn’t be sure. 

“Of course, I promised I’d protect you, didn’t I?” Corpse stood to his feet. “I very well can’t protect you if we’re not together.” 

Sykkuno nodded with a grin. 

The two started to walk again. Corpse allowed Sykkuno to take the lead. They walked to weapons, where Sykkuno had to destroy asteroids. 

After he finished, he turned back to Corpse, who was again just leaning against the doorframe watching. 

“Hey Corpse, don’t you have anything to do? We can do yours too!” Sykunno stated innocently. 

That dreaded question. He did have things to do, but he didn’t want to do them in front of Sykkuno. 

“Corpse?” Sykkuno questioned. 

“Do you trust me, Sykkuno?” 

The question weighed in the air for a moment. Corpse felt dangerous. He wouldn’t hurt Sykkuno, wouldn’t even blame Sykkuno if he didn’t. 

“Yes,” Sykkuno answered almost immediately, and to Corpse’s surprise, he sounded genuine. 

“Follow me.”

Corpse led Sykkuno to a secluded part of the map, where there was a vent. Only the imposters could jump in. 

“Corpse, what are you—?” 

Corpse glanced around, ensuring no one else is around. He hopped in the vent, for just a moment, and returned. 

Sykunno watched him with wide eyes. He was silent as Corpse brought his attention back to his friend. 

“Do you still trust me, Sykkuno?” Corpse questioned. 

Corpse respected whatever decision Sykkuno made. He wouldn’t blame him if he ran to the button and announced that Corpse was one of the killers that they were looking for. 

However, to his surprise, after a moment of silence, a moment of consideration, Sykkuno nodded and breathed out a quiet “Yes.” 

Corpse smiled. He didn’t expect that, but he wanted to be honest with Sykkuno. He was fully prepared to be thrown into the lava pit. 

“I promise to protect you, Sykkuno. No one will hurt you.”

“I trust you, Corpse,” Sykkuno stated simply. 

The two started moving again. With Sykkuno now knowing his secret, he could complete his tasks. He was careful to ensure Sykkuno didn’t see him killing. He would walk out of sight, complete his kill, and come back to Sykkuno. 

Sykkuno was already lying for him. He wanted to make it as easy for him as possible. He never saw Corpse kill. He never saw the bodies.

Meetings were called as the bodies slowly piled up. Corpse was accused time and time again, and Sykkuno defended him. 

“I was with him the whole time,” Sykkuno insisted. 

“And you didn’t see him kill?” Rae questioned, clearly in disbelief. She was so sure it was Corpse, and Corpse couldn’t kill her.

He knew Sykkuno was good friends with her, so he didn’t like the idea of having to kill her with him around. Beyond that, if the humans had any sense, they would immediately piece together that she called him out and then died. 

“No, I haven’t seen him kill anyone!” 

The sentence held truth, which made Corpse feel guilty. Sykkuno shouldn’t have to protect him. 

He didn’t come clean though. Coming clean meant he would be thrown into the lava pit. Coming clean meant he wouldn’t be around to protect Sykkuno. 

Meeting after meeting passed. At last, it was the final meeting. Three people left. Sykkuno, Corpse, and Rae. 

They all knew who the imposter was. They all knew it was Corpse. 

Rae had the hard game though. She had to convinced Sykkuno to betray him. 

One of the things Corpse loved the most about Sykkuno was his loyalty.

Even still, Corpse wouldn’t blame him if he finally gave in. Rae was trying to convince him of the truth they all knew. 

“Do you trust me, Sykkuno?” 

Corpse wasn’t sure the point of his question, what he was trying to convince Sykkuno of. Maybe he wanted Sykkuno to kill him, so he and Rae could be safe. 

Corpse was the last of the imposters. His partner had been thrown into the lava pit a few meeting ago. 

Before Sykkuno could make a decision, the meeting ended. Rae screamed loudly. 

Corpse stood up and immediately chased Rae out of the room. She screamed continuously, no doubt making Sykkuno feel guilty. 

“How did you fool him?” Rae questioned, backed into a corner. She had nowhere else to run, which she was smart enough to know. 

“He knew,” Corpse said simply. “He trusts me.” 

“That is a mistake. He shouldn’t trust you.” 

Anger flared up in Corpse. He killed Rae without a second thought, even if her words were true. Maybe that is why he was so angry. 

She was right. 

He walked back to the cafeteria, where Sykkuno was sat down. 

“I’m sorry,” Corpse apologized genuinely. 

He was genuinely sorry. He put Sykkuno through hell. Sykkuno didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve him. 

Maybe he should have jumped in the lava pit himself and just let Rae live. 

“Do you kill me now too?” Sykkuno questioned. 

Corpse physically felt his heart break. He could never hurt Sykkuno, at least, not physically. 

“Of course not.” Corpse answered. He stared at Sykkuno, hoping that he could read the honesty. “I promised to protect you, and I would never hurt you, Sykkuno.” 

Sykkuno nodded. 

“So what do we do now?” 

“I believe this is our home now... It’s just us.” 

Sykkuno sighed. He stared blankly ahead. 

“Whatever happens, I’ll protect you.”

It was a hefty promise, but one Corpse did not take lightly. He would protect Sykkuno. No one would hurt him. No one would touch him. 

He would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Corpse makes me happy and is pretty much the other thing doing so right now. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest other one shot ideas. I miss doing them.


End file.
